


My little CEO

by Daydreamdreamer16



Category: One Direction
Genre: CEO Harry, Daddy Kink, Fingering, Gay Sex, M/M, Model Louis, Smut, harry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:52:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5946297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydreamdreamer16/pseuds/Daydreamdreamer16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a model, Harry is a CEO, sometimes harry just needs to give over all control and louis is more than happy to help<br/>OR<br/>Louis takes care of his CEO boyfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

'Uh uh uh' Harry let out little gasps every time Louis' experienced fingers pounded into his ass assaulting his prostate, 'that's it baby' he said placing long, wet, dirty but yet sweet kisses across the back of his neck and along his jaw 'Just let it happen don't try and fight it' 

He was laid out behind Harry spooning him with his fingers embedded in his ass, each time he would ruthlessly stick all four of them in Harry would rock forward in the bed giving his dick a teasing bit of friction.

'L-louis we can't go muchhh l-longer you, ahhhh, you've got that shoot with G-Gucci tomorrow, L-louis ah ah Ahhh' Harry couldn't even form sentences anymore they had been at this for two and a half hours, Louis keeping him just at the edge of cumming, bringing him to the edge and then dragging him back.

'Shhh baby boy don't you go worrying about that'  
Harry was building again, Louis' fingers not letting up their ruthless rhythm inside him  
'Ohhhwww yeah baby feel me, I'm not letting up anytime soon baby boy I can go all night don't worry my fingers won't cramp, but you won't be cumming, not until I decide anyway' Louis dirtily whispered into the squirming boys ear.

On one particualy hard jab Harry almost lost it letting out a broken cry, Louis could feel his hole tense up  
'Ah ah ah no baby' louis said slowing his fingers down until the force was only lightly rocking Harry's body back and forth, intentionally missing the younger boys prostate, only to speed them up again a few seconds later but with his free hand he reached around Harry's sweaty hip and tightly gripped the base of Harry's dick cutting off any chance of orgasm as well as holding the man tightly to his body. 

Harry was completely at louis' mercy being ruthlessly pounded from behind by Louis' fingers while being held to his model boyfriends body but unable to cum.  
Louis was completely in control of his body.

'Uuhhh ah dahhyd' harry let out noises than Louis couldn't decipher, Harry not knowing how to take in all the different sensations his body was being assaulted with, but he loved it, loved how Louis would take full control of his body and how it felt, loved how he didn't have to think about anything because he new he could trust Louis to give him want he needed and nothing less or more. He was addicted to it. He was the CEO of his company and he revelled in these moments when he could just ignore all responsibility and let himself go. 

'Shh shh baby calm down it's okay I've got you' the model said slowing down his pounds but still gripping Harry's dick still not quite trusting him yet to take the reigns of his body back, he still needed to be in control of it or Harry might exploded all over the duvet without even knowing it.

Harry's phone chose that time to start vibrating on the bedside table and because Harry was such a workaholic he automatically reached for it but Louis was quick to pull him back to his body without letting his fingers slip from inside his boyfriends ass or his other hand slip from the grip it had at the bace of Harry's angry dick.

Harry's back collided with louis' chest and he let out a very unmanly squeak as he was impaled even further onto his lovers fingers 'tsk tsk baby' Louis said into Harry ear 'you know the rules no work or phone when it's play time'

'Sorry' he said resting his head back on the spot where louis' neck met his shoulder 'it's ok baby' he said his fingers starting up a harsh rhythm again 'I know it's not your fault, everybody always want something from you don't they' he said.

Harry keened and bit his lip tugging on it and nodding his head that was still on louis shoulder 'don't worry baby I'll make sure they never push you to far, I'll keep you safe' and no matter what position they were in right now he meant it, Harry may be the CEO and capable of looking after himself but if anyone ever pushed Harry into anything or stressed him out to much Louis would have their balls. 

He slowly started nibbling Harry's ear 'Ooooow' the CEO moaned  
'yeah does baby like that?' Louis asked, or more like stated, attaching his teeth to his ear again.  
Harry let out another content sigh  
'Baby does!, has my sweetheart got a soft spot? Has daddy found another weak spot to pleasure his baby with?'

Harry eagerly nodded 'uhhhu' he mumbled while louis' fingers were still working inside him but at a much slower pace which calmed and relaxed Harry, the little rocking motions of his body almost sending him to sleep but the odd rub to his prostate kept him conscious.

Louis' fingers loosened there vice on the bace of Harry's dick now gently rolling his balls in his palm, something he knew calmed his boyfriend. He gently removed his fingered from Harry's beyond loose hole leaving it open and gaping. 

Louis brought the hand, not fondling the CEOs balls, up to stroke his abs,  
Harry new it was almost over, Louis always played with his balls and stroked his abs when he was preparing him to cum, it soothed him.  
His breathing evened out slightly 'that's it baby' Louis lightly pecked his neck 'are you ready?' He asked and they had done this enough times for Harry to know what that meant, he rested his head back on Louis' shoulder and nodded his head. 

Instantly Louis fingers buried deep into Harry's ass finding his prostate instantly and rubbing it directly while his other hand splayed across Harry's tummy holding his boyfriend onto his fingers  
'Cum for me baby boy I know you want to, let go for daddy' the model said.

Harry was squirming and whimpering in Louis hold his mind completely clouded over only aware of the sensations he was feeling. Some of Louis' words broke through the fog like 'cum' and 'Daddy' and he lost it cumming in hot white ribbons all over the bed 

Louis fingers sped up to an unbelievable speed 'That's it baby, ohhhh just like that, daddy loves watching you cum' he said looking down at Harry's face that was looking up at him from it's spot on his shoulder, Harry's eyes going between open and tightly closed. Just seeing Harry's cum face and feeling his body tighten inside and out, to the point that he couldn't withdraw his fingers even if he tried, made him cum hard all over Harry's butt cheeks gently grinding against them ridding out his own high but never stopping his fingers, now gentle, movements inside his boyfriend.  
'My little CEO' Louis breathlessly whispered into the dazed out boys ear.

Once they had both come down from their highs, Harry taking a little longer, they got up and showered together and afterwards Louis changed the sheets while Harry got into a pair of loose fitting sweats, climbing into bed once Louis had made it.

Louis got into a pair of boxers and climbed in next to Harry, Harry instantly going to snuggle into his boyfriends chest 'go to sleep now baby we both have long days tomorrow' Louis said softly running his fingers through Harrys slightly damp curls.

Harry simply nodded not really having the energy to reply and within ten minutes he was asleep. Louis looked down at his boyfriend, softly smiling he pecked his forehead before snuggling down and drifting of as well, his last though being how lucky he was to have scored the man on his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this was suppose to be a one shot but I just had the urge to expand on it a bit so I did :)

Louis woke up to a Beyond pleasurable sensation coursing through his body and as he came more into consciousness he realised it was Harry between his legs with his plump red lips wrapped around his cock.

'Ahh baby' he said reaching his hand down to curl his fingers into Harry's hair 'well this is a nice wake up call' it coming out as more of a breathy whisper. Harry just made a mumbling sound not coming of Louis' cock but sending vibrations through it making Louis release a loud moan

'Babe I'm going to cum' he warned Harry which just made the boy in question speed his actions up devouring his boyfriends cock like he hadn't tasted it in months. Louis came a few seconds later with a cry of 'haz!' and pulling on the younger mans hair causing the man to moan. Harry let Louis ride out his orgasm sucking his cock and swallowing the cum. When Louis finally finished and was laying lax on the bed Harry stopped sucking just lazily licking the head of the familiar cock.

'That's enough now baby' Louis said after a few minutes when the stimulation was bordering on painful, he pulled Harry up so the younger boy was resting on top of him and connected their lips tasting the salty reminiscence of himself in his boyfriends mouth. 'Morning' Harry said when he pulled away, face hovering over Louis' and smirking at him.

'Morning to you to baby, you should wake me up like that more often' he said grazing his fingers gently up and down the side of Harry's toned thigh. 'Well play your cards right and I might' Harry replied with a cheeky wink making Louis roll his eyes before Harry leaned down to steal a soft kiss before climbing off of his boyfriend and standing up, leaving a pouting Louis in his wake.

'Come on babe we have to get up I've got to leave for the office soon and your cab will be here in half an hour to take you to the shoot'  
Louis pulled the blankets over his head letting out a groan 'but it's warm under here'  
he complained.

Harry huffed out a soft laugh at his boyfriend, he was 25 years old and yet still acted like a 5 year old. 'Babe come on you've been looking forward to this shoot for months it's what you've been working towards forever' Harry said hopping on one leg trying to pull his damn trousers up. Harry had a point Louis had been working for 5 years as a model and it's all been leading up to this shoot. Liam, his manger, had called him two months back saying that Gucci had seen his test shots and wanted him for their upcoming underwear campaign, he would be doing a full shoot of the whole range and filming the commercial.

'Yeah yeah I know I'm getting up' he said pealing the covers off himself and swinging his legs out of the ridiculously big bed. Harry had evacuated the bedroom to use the bathroom while Louis found a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt which turned out to be Harry's when he pulled it on and it was a bit too big on him but he didn't mind they shared clothes all the time and he loved wearing Harry's stuff it smelled of him and was almost like he was with him through the his day. 

At that moment Harry made a reappearance from the bathroom looking hot as fuck like usual, Louis still had to pinch himself daily to make sure this man was really his although Harry would insist that he was the lucky one. 'Looking hot as always babe' Louis said strutting over to his boyfriend and pulling him into a kiss which Harry gladly accepted his arm going around the slightly shorter mans waist pulling him closer.

Louis broke away looking slightly up at Harry 'well thank you love but I'm not the one on their way to shoot for Gucci am I?' He said raising his eyebrows 'well no that would be me' Louis said sassily 'all those men drooling over me in my boxers' he said gazing away with a smirk, the little shit knowing exactly what he was doing.

Harry's hand went to Louis butt and gripped it tightly his other hand caressing Louis defined jaw line 'oh baby' he whispered in Louis ear 'we both know I'm the only one who gets to touch' he said in a deadly whisper that even Louis wouldn't mess with. 

Louis gulped his breathing coming out slightly ragged at the possessive side of Harry showing. Harry pulled away smirking 'come on I've got to leave in 10' he said sauntering out of the door leaving a slightly flustered Louis behind.  
\--------------------------------------------

'How the fuck could you let this happen!' Harry shouted at the room full of worried looking people. As CEO of his company everyone that happens reflected on Harry which was good when things went well but when they went bad it mad him look bad and looking bad is something Harry can't stand. 

'The order was suppose to go out yesterday to over 2000 stores world wide so would you care to explain to me why the hell I've had calls this morning from over 200 angry people asking me why none of them have turned up!' The new jaguar 500 was suppose to be released today and Harry's company was one of the biggest dispatchers of luxury cars in the world.

'Well PR was suppose to give the green light for them to be dispatched, and they did, but the guy who was suppose to say yes clicked the wrong box and instead logged that they were pending awaiting further investigation' a young woman spoke up from the back of the room.

'Are you trying to tell me 2000 stores didn't receive because some moron clicked the wrong damn box!' Harry roared. He was so angry right now 'Harry calm down mate' Zayn, his business partner who also co owned the business, said placing a hand on his shoulder 'come on mate why don't you just go back to your office and calm down and I'll see what can be done' 

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose, took a deep breath and nodded his head. 'Yeah alright just please sort it' he said simply looking defeated now 'you know I will haz' Zayn replayed offering a reassuring smile as Harry headed back to his office, ignoring the longing gazes of the young girls who worked on reception.

'Harry you're back early' Niall, his personal assistant, said jumping up from a bean bag in the corner of Harry's office 'yeah well when morons can't do their jobs properly it throws everything of schedule' he snapped causing Niall to lower his head, Harry noticed feeling instantly guilty 'I'm sorry Ni I didn't mean that I'm not angry at you' he said offering a smile to the blond haired boy.

'It's alright haz I heard what happened, I'm sorry can I get you anything?' He asked. 'No why don't you go on lunch early, just make sure to bring me back some later'  
Niall nodded happily 'Of course thanks haz!' The blond said scurrying out of the room, Harry showing a fond look knowing for a fact lunch was the boys favourite part of the day.

He made his way over to his big office chair behind the mahogany desk that overlooked the whole of London through the glass wall, placing his head in his hands. At that moment his phone started buzzing from the draw in the desk, groaning he went to pick it up not really wanting to speak to anyone right now.

'What' he said in a cross between a groan and a shout 'well good to hear from you to curly' the familiar voice came through the phone instantly calming Harry 'oh it's you, sorry babe' he said feeling slightly guilty  
'so tell me, what's got you angry? what happend' Louis said   
'nothing don't worry about it I'm fine' he said not wanting Louis to think he was too weak to handle his own problems.

'No there is something wrong I can tell and you're going to tell me about it whether you like it or not you don't have a choice' his boyfriend said in his serious tone. Harry simply groaned for the 100th time that day 'fine there was a massive fuck up in PR and now the new Jag hasn't been despatched and all the companies who were suppose to receive it haven't and are obviously pissed' he exclaimed getting angry again.

'Shh shh calm down baby it's ok things like this happen, it wasn't your fault you're amazing at your job people fuck up it happens' Louis soothed from the other end of the line 'Uhh I know Lou but I hate when things don't go the way they're suppose to it makes me look stupid' Yes he was aware he sounded like a child right now but what? It was a stressful time! 

'You could never look stupid babe and if anyone ever tells you you are then I'll personally rip their balls off' he said and the scary thing was they both new he wasn't joking, one time an intern told him he wasn't working hard enough and needed to work on his communication skills, let's just say he didn't finish the internship and is probably somewhere far from here praying he doesn't ever met Louis again.

'O my god I didn't even ask! how is the shoot going' Harry said realising how selfish he was being 'Yeah it's great actually just met the photographer and he seems really nice and I'm just about to go and put on the outfit'  
Harry smirked 'outfit? Lou you're modelling boxers I don't think just underwear class as an actual outfit' he said laughing 'yeah you have a point there' Louis agreed laughing as well. 'Ok well don't let people ogle you too much' he said in a jokey voice that had a serious undertone to it   
'only you sweetheart' he replied and it's all he needed to say.

'Alright babe well I have to go I'm being called to set but I'll see you when you get home, you're still coming out tonight with everyone to celebrate right? He asked.  
'Yeah babe I think so, I hope it all goes well'   
'Thanks darling bye'  
'Bye babe'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to let me know your thoughts x

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo yep I'm going to hell please excuse the spelling and grammar mistakes


End file.
